Saiyajinsresurrected!
by songokulegendarysaiyen
Summary: Hi, everybody!This is my 1st fic so it can have some updates in future.Well, this story takes place in alternative timeline in which Radditz doesn't dies and whole things go to new climax. please read & review it.
1. Default Chapter

Saiyajins … resurrected!

**Prologue**

Hi everyone, I am Mohanish from India. This is my first fic. I love animation and I am thinking to do career in it. 'Saiyajins … resurrected!' is a dragonball series fiction. I read many & various fanfic on this series and finally couraged to post my fic on the site.

This fic takes place in an alternate dimension which is little different than original series. You can call it remake version of dbz series. This is perhaps the longest fic ever made on dbz series (as per my knowledge). It covers all dbz movies, entire dbz & dbgt series and plus new saga to link dbz powerlevels & dbgt powerlevels in a proper way. I haven't counted the new saga named "The Lost Episodes" of dbgt as it is not explained further in detail about it on official dbgt site. )

All dbz & dbgt sagas and all dbz movies are taken as happenings an this fic and they do appear in a proper way. Early in the fic all sequences are kept same as original with few minor changes here & there. But, as fic progresses to later part of it, sequences are changed or shifted to new reality in some cases.

For example :

In original series, Radditz beats all of z warriors ( although only Goku & Piccolo dared to fight against him) but gets killed with Goku by Piccolo's makankosappo.

In my fic, he beats all of z fighters by himself and accidentally kills Goku. But Gohan reveals his hidden powers and a mysterious godlike man captures him & vanishes into thin air.

But all of major sequence endings like deaths of villains are same. Only Hatchyman's death is by other saiyan than Goku.

New concepts are introduced with original concepts' detailed explaination and actual effect of it. New concepts will be explained as they apper in fic with original ones. Sam is the case with powerlevels. Yes, this fic will have it's own powerlevels based on original powerlevels. Some characters have re-arranged powerlevels right from their 1st appearance and some have original ones while fic is in major ending sequence. Any of extra notes, needed explaination, special reasons, powerlevels, concepts, inventions and every other footnote will be written at the end of chapter. (concepts & inventions will be explained only at their 1st appearance in the fic.) I have also created a profile of almost every main character & villains. These profiles will be given at the end of chapter in which their 1st appearance is shown.

Special note:- ( may be, profiles will appear in featured character manner in 1 per chapter in each chapter. So, don't forget to read about your favorite characters & their secret info.)

Well, that's all for now. See you in 1st chapter of 'Saiyajins … resurrected!' See below to read complete list of this fic's dbz timeline structure.

**Timeline**

**Dragonball series**

**DBZ movie 1:- The Dead Zone**

**DBZ movie 2:- The World's Strongest**

**Saiyan Saga**

**Namek Saga**

**Ginyu Force Saga**

**Frieza Saga**

**Garlic Jr. Saga**

**DBZ TV Special 3:- Plan to kill Saiyans (Destron Gas Saga)**

**Future Trunks Saga**

**DBZ movie 5:- Best of Strongest Vs. Strongest (Coola Saga)**

**DBZ movie 6:- Attack! 100,000,000,000 Power Warriors! (Meta-Coola Saga)**

**DBZ movie 7:- The Three Great Super Saiya-jins (Androids Saga)**

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber Saga (1-4 Days)**

**DBZ movie 8:- Brolli :The Legendary Super Saiyan(Brolli Saga) (5-7 Days)**

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber Saga (8-10 Days)**

**Cell Games Saga**

**DBZ movie 9:- (Bojack Saga)**

**DBZ movie 10:- Dangerous Partners: Super Warriors Never Rest! (Brolly Saga)**

**World Tournament Saga**

**DBZ movie 12:- The Rebirth of Fusion! Goku & Vegeta! (Janemba Saga)**

**Buu Saga**

**DBZ movie 13:- Dragon Fist Assault! (Hildergran & Taipon Saga)**

**Cule Saga**

**Bebi Saga**

**Super Android 17 Saga**

**Evil Shenrons Saga**


	2. Chapter1: The Saiyan Way of ArrivalRaddi...

**Chapter 1:- The Saiyan Way of Arrival – Radditz!**

**Before I start my 1st chapter, let me explain this that dbz movie 3& 4 are not shown in the timeline only due to their indirect appearance in the timeline. Turles killed Slug but later when coming towards Earth & Namek, he gets killed by Coola. So, these incidents were unnecessary to show directly as both Turles & Slug got killed before it could be clear about their side (ie. Good or bad) in the fic. Don't worry, both get in the timeline in later part of dbz as main characters of afterlife with Bardock & King Vegeta. Now, enjoy the fic.**

Dr. Wheelo's incident made a serious impact on Piccolo who was controlled by another person 1st time in his life. He is now training hard to cope up with Goku & overpower Gohan. He rests for while from continuous training and his clone counterpart submerges back into him. Piccolo thinks,"Shit! It's not good. I am still in 3rd place. That little brat of Gokuhave passed him & me at such a early age of life. But, right now, he is no threat to me. My real concern is Goku. His friends are pretty weaker than me but undoubtedly capable of holding me long enough to buy time for Goku's kamehameha. I must have an attack capable of taking out Goku's friends in single hit while Goku is recovering or preparing kamehameha. I must have it. Let's see, chiaotzu is only capable of taking 1 punch/kick but has amazing psychokinetic ability. Yamcha is strong but not more than a gekiresukodan of mine. Krillin has kienzen and solarflare but he will fall to my superior speed & ki blasts. But … but Tien is really strong. He is strongest of all of Goku's friends. That's not enough and he can do multi-body clones like me. And … and that life sucking kikoho of him is more dangerous than any of Goku's tricks. Kikoho can pin me down for final hit. Shit! All of my attacks were futile on kikoho which is a wave of life energy. I must have an attack like kikoho but more devastating than it.i must…." His thoughts were interrupted by a gigantic roar of a dinosaur who was charging at him at full speed. He concentrated a bit to have a close eye on his new found target to practice weak ki blasts in various ways. He just let out his forefingers of right palm and tried to shoot weak ki blast by fingers. Strangely, ki blast didn't formed but some ki gatherd around fingernails. He kept on putting more ki to shoot out blast and beast was charging in. he saw beast almost 400-500 feet away meaning it will eat him in 2 seconds if he doesn't move now. He flied high & increased pressure on fingers. Suddenly, two beams shooted out of fingers. One was going straight & other was encircling the 1st beam in spiral shape. Dino saw it at the last second but it was too late to avoid and hence beam disintegrated it in a cool manner.

Piccolo didn't believed what he was seeing. He felt himself little stronger than before and little exhausted by pressure. Slowly when he recoverd from shock, he smiled in the corner of lips indicating fulfillment of his will has been achieved and finally, he powered down to normal to hide his added power from Goku so as to use it as secret weapon.

Here, on Kame Island, goku felt rise in Piccolo's ki and it was only for few minutes. So, he threw his thought to check Piccolo out of mind & resumed his work to prepare Kame House for 1000th birthday of Unigame- the turtle.

Next day, in Texas region, a pod like ship crash landed in a farm. Farmer came out to check and saw a armored hairy man hovering in the air. He shouted, "What the hell in the dream you are?" That man asked in a sharp voice, "Do you know Kakarotto?" Farmer was out minded by his appearance, so he muttered, "I don't know how you are flying and why you want carrot but you are goanna get pinned down when my shots will blast you away." And he fired all of his 7 rounds of his shotgun. Amazingly, shots merely bounced off his armor. So, farmer threw his shotgun to hurt hairy man, but he easily caught the gun with one hand & broke it by other as if it was nothing to him. Now, farmer couldn't take it any more and fell unconscious down on the ground. That hairy man laughed like a maniac & muttered , "Weak earthlings! He couldn't stand for even demonstration. This planet is so beautiful 7 alike home but 3rd class in quality & has low gravity. Kakarotto wouldn't have got much stronger on such planet. I better ckeck my scounter to report prince of my landing and Kakarotto's location."

Then, he pressed some buttons of his one-eye goggle on the left ear and mirror screen showed a picture of Earth & it's vitals. It showed 2 spots on the surface and alien-man exclaimed in amazement, "what in the hell is that 2nd dot for? I better check it first." So, he pressed one more button and all info about two dots showed up. He narrowed his eyes and muttered, "One is Kakarotto for sure but 2nd is… an overgrown grass hopper and that too almost as powerful as Kakarotto. I must check him 1st. We might need him." Then he pressed 2 more buttons and started talking like he is talking in a walkie-talkie, "Prince! Do you read me? Prince? Are you there?" he got an answer, "Prince is asleep, Radditz. Nappa is here. So, you have landed on Earth. Good! Quickly recruit Kakarotto & be present here on the double. Sign off." He didn't wasted his time & shooted off to Piccolo's location.

We see Piccolo in a remote place doing his normal training. Suddenly, he senses a massive ki near him. While he is searching the ki all around him, Radditz appears behind like a ghost. Piccolo turns to face him and gets totally shocked by the appearance. He manages to mutter only, " What in the hell have you done to yourself, Goku?" Radditz laughs loudly and says. "So, you know kakarotto. That's srange. And what are you? An overgrown grass hopper?!" Again Radditz starts to laugh loudly and it pisses off Piccolo. He attacks without ultimatum but Radditz seems to familiar to such attacks who easily blocks & ducks waay every punch & kick of him. Suddenly, he punches Piccolo in stomach. Piccolo is out of breath and falls unconscious on the ground. Again Radditz laughs like a maniac on how weak earthlings are.

Here Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma are celebrating 1000th birthday of Unigame. Goku & Krillin sense Piccolo's ki near to death. Krilllin comments, "I think that massive ki have beated Piccolo and …. it's now nearly close to our island." All go out to face Radditz and get shocked by his strong resemblance to Goku. Radditz ignores all others and straightly asks Goku, "Hey Kakarotto! You have really grown up by time. Now come with me. We have lots of things to handle." Goku does not listen to it & asks back to him, "Who are you to say, follow me! I haven't seen you before anywhere. It was you who beated Piccolo near death?" Radditz narrowed his eyes & said, "What has happened to you? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your elder brother?" This statement shocked everyone including Goku but he recovered quickly and said, "I don't know you. And even if you are my brother, then where were you all these years? Why didn't you came when I & my family and friends in danger? Where were you when I was nearly dead while fighting Piccolo Damio & his son-Piccolo? And after these many years you come and expect me to listen you? You are greatly mistaken brother. Go back from where you came. I don't need you."

After hearing Goku's answer, Radditz got angered due to insult by little brother.he commanded Goku to come with him if he wants the answers of his questions. But Goku replied negatively again and Radditz loosed his temper. He punched Goku in stomach and barked, "By cook brother! I am goanna made you come with me by cook." Little Gohan who was standing right behind Goku saw Radditz's wraped tail and exclaimed, "Wow! You too have a tail like me" and swung his own tail to show it to Radditz. Radditz couldn't believe on his eyes as he realized Gohan is Goku's son. He smiled in the corner of lips and happily said, "Fine! Tell Kakarotto that I am taking his son with me when he gets up." Radditz slapped Gohan on face to make him unconscious and picked him by collar. As he was about to shoot off the island all of others shouted, "Stop right now! Drop the Gohan on the round and leave." Radditz turned his head and annoyingly asked, "Who is goanna stop me?" Master Roshi, Krillin & Bulma shouted, "we will stop you." He raised his right eyebrow to admire courage of such weaklings and questioned, "Let's see! A bunch of bombshell, an oldie and a nose less baldy thinks that they can stop me. Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Krillin couldn't bear the insult and straightly created a kienzen to slice Radditz.


End file.
